What's Forever For?
by harrypottermagic32
Summary: Hermione's always been so smart about everything. But that all changes when she gets together with Draco Malfoy. A romance evolves, but what could be the consequence of falling in love with your worst enemy? **COMPLETED**
1. The Note

A/N: This story is about Hermione in her 7th year, and it's about her love life. I don't want to give any away, so I won't say much else. Oh yeah, the story is in Hermione's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and all his friends (or enemies). They belong to JK Rowling. And the title of this story is a song by Billy Gilman.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As I look back on what happened, I realize many things I would have done differently. Of course, there's no point in trying to change the past, we can only continue with the present and the future.  
  
Anyway, it all began in my seventh year. I had planned my whole life out before me. I would get all the highest grades, I would become successful, and eventually start a family of my own. And life would be perfect. Just like a fairy tale. Once upon a time...  
  
I was, of course, still best friends with Harry and Ron. But both seemed to be drifting from me lately. We still hung out and all, but we were never as close as we were. Perhaps it was because I always had my nose in a book, while those two were socializing. Harry and Ginny had finally discovered each other, and spent lots of time together, much to Ron's dismay.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, didn't have a girlfriend. I suspected, he had liked me, and when I talked to Harry about it, he confirmed my thoughts. I had always figured that since Ron's reaction to Viktor Krum in our fourth year. But as much as I love Ron, it's only the way I would love a brother. I could never be anything more than a sister to him, but I had no idea how to tell him that.  
  
So I drowned away my worries and my fears in books, whether I was learning something new or getting lost in a world that wasn't my own. I just wasn't ready for a romance right now. I had to get out of school first. Besides, there was no one in Hogwarts that I could see myself in a relationship with.  
  
Maybe I had lost all faith in romance after Viktor. We broke up after the summer after fourth year. I was young, naive, and I thought I was in love. He had even told me he loved me, and I had come and spent part of my summer with him in Bulgaria. Well, on my last day there, I had already been halfway home on a wizard bus when I had to turn around because I'd forgotten one of my trunks. Incredibly stupid, I know, but there was nothing I could do then.  
  
So I turned around and went back. I opened to door to Viktor's room, only to find him snogging some 18-year-old blonde. I just grabbed my stuff and ran out of there, crying. Viktor barely even turned around.  
  
Ever since then, I have buried my nose in books and steered clear of love and romance. To me, it just didn't seem worth it.  
  
I guess Draco Malfoy had other ideas.  
  
It was the first week in October, I believe, of our last year at Hogwarts. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I were all sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast one Saturday morning. Suddenly I noticed a tall, six foot two, blonde haired, blue eyed Slytherin get up from his table and start to approach ours.  
  
He gave us his infamous Malfoy sneer, and said, "Well, well, well. It seems Weasley's finally got her man. Famous as you are, Potter, I'm surprised you never noticed her sooner. I guess fame doesn't equal brains."  
  
Ginny had turned a bright shade of crimson, and Harry looked flustered. I could tell Ron was ready to punch Malfoy. So I spoke up quickly. "Just leave them alone, Malfoy. They didn't do anything to you."  
  
He turned and eyed me. Looked me up and down from head to toe. No one had ever looked at me like that before, or "checked me out." As uncomfortable and awkward as it made me feel, I was also a little excited for someone to be looking at me that way. I've never got much attention before.  
  
Then he scoffed at me. "So, the mudblood's sticking up for her little friends," he sneered, "how sweet. The next time I'm in trouble, do you think you could help me get out of it?"  
  
Now Ron was really going to punch him. Harry had to grab his arms and hold him back. It's a good thing that Harry's gotten really muscular from playing Quidditch all these years; he was able to restrain Ron by himself.  
  
I turned back to Draco. "Why don't you just go back to your little cronies, your Slytherin friends?" I don't know why I kept talking, but there was something exciting about arguing with him.  
  
"Oh, sure," he replied. I couldn't believe he was just going to leave! But then he reached across the table and pushed Ginny's goblet of juice right over in her lap. "Oops," he said, with a sly smile on his face.  
  
Ginny looked like she was going to cry. Harry, Ron, and some of the other Gryffindors rushed to help her and clean it up. I started to turn to help her, too, but Malfoy poked me on the shoulder.  
  
I turned around, wondering what he wanted now. Wordlessly, he shoved a piece of folded up paper into my hand. Without saying anything, he swaggered away.   
  
I immeadiately shoved the paper in my pocket. I didn't want Harry or Ron to see it. Or anyone else, for that matter.  
  
But, I was dying to know what it said. So I finished my meal rather quickly and left the Great Hall. Ron started to call after me, but I just told him I needed to study. "On a Saturday?" he complained, but didn't stop me.  
  
I hurried to the library. I knew no one would be there on a Saturday, and it would be a much better spot then the common room or even my bedroom, which I have to share with Parvati and Lavender. Even though I'm Head Girl, I don't get my own room or anything. I wish I did.  
  
I sat down at my usual table in the corner and slowly unfolded the note. It read as follows:  
  
Granger-  
  
Meet me in the empty Charms classroom tomorrow night at nine o'clock. Don't be late.  
  
-D.M.  
  
I read it again. Why did Draco Malfoy want to meet me? I was clueless. But curiousity would get the best of me, and I would end up going to meet him. Maybe that's how it all began.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: This first chapter just had to get all the details and stuff down first. More action in the next chapter! Please review! 


	2. Sneaking Out

A/N: Wow, I've never gotten so many reviews for one chapter before! Thanks everyone!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about it. At first I swore to myself not to go. I figured there could be no good reason why my worst enemy wanted to meet me in an empty classroom. But as the day went on curiosity got the best of me.  
  
That night I was sitting in my bedroom, preparing to myself what I would do the next night. I decided to go alone, Ron and Harry didn't have to know about this. Especially Ron. He would never let me go anyway.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by the noisy chatter of my two roommates. Parvati and Lavender were about the exact opposites of me as were possible. They didn't care about their school work, and the only class that interested them was Divination. And they spent all their time gossiping about who was with who and who did what. Sometimes it was impossible to sleep at night with their idle chatter.  
  
"Oooh, you really slept with him?" squealed Parvati. "How was he?"  
  
Lavender took on a bored appearance, but I could tell she couldn't wait to show off. "He was pretty good, I guess. Pretty good for a Hufflepuff."  
  
"Why, was it his first time or something?"  
  
"It was hard to tell," replied Lavender. "The rumors were that he was with Hannah Abbott, but he seemed like a first timer to me."  
  
"Can you imagine anyone could still be a virgin?" asked Parvati.  
  
I groaned to myself. I was, of course, still a virgin. I just truly believe you should wait until marriage. Or at least until you're with someone you really love.  
  
Parvati and Lavender had grown strangely quiet, and I looked up to see both of them staring at me. I sighed. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Hermione," started Lavender, and the two started circling around me like vultures. "Would you, by any chance, still happen to be a virgin?"  
  
Well, I wouldn't lie to them. "Yes, I am. Now please let me get back to my work."  
  
"Oh, no!" cried Parvati. "Don't worry, Hermione, we can fix you up with someone!"  
  
"Thanks so much, but I don't want to be 'fixed up' with anyone."  
  
The two girls sighed and went back to their gossip. It went on all night, until about one in the morning. I was still awake, partly kept up due to their chatter, but mostly because I was thinking about Draco.  
  
Just then I heard someone get up. It was coming from Lavender's side of the room. Apparently Parvati had heard it too. "Lav," she whispered softly, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm out to meet Justin," she whispered back. And with that she slipped out the door.  
  
I spent the next day looking forward to that evening with a mixture of anticipation and dread. It was around eight thirty, and I was sitting in the common room with Ron and Harry, who were playing wizard chess. I was pretending to be doing my homework, but I couldn't really concentrate.  
  
At eight forty-five I pretended I'd forgotten something. "Oh no!" I cried out.  
  
"What's up?" asked Harry, not taking his eyes off the chess board.  
  
"Oh, I'd just forgotten that I told Professor McGonagall at nine o'clock," I lied. "I guess I'd better hurry off or I'll be late."  
  
"Ok," the two boys replied in unison, and then resumed their chess match.  
  
As I walked towards the door I couldn't believe things had gone so smoothly and they both just believed me. But then I was rather upset that my two best friends didn't really care where I was going, and why. But that just made my resolve to meet Malfoy seem more like a good decision.  
  
As I reached the door I thought I had made a safe getaway. Until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around.  
  
And I stood face to face with Lavender and Parvati. "Where ya going?" Lavender asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just off to talk to McGonagall about something," I said quickly.  
  
"Sure, sure," said Parvati, as she blew a giant bubble with the wad of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum in her mouth.  
  
"You sure you weren't sneaking off to meet some guy?" asked Lavender mischievously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," I told her, smiling faintly.  
  
"Well, we'll be waiting up for you, Herm." I two girls smiled and flounced off into the corner of the room, no doubt to discuss where I was going.  
  
I roamed around the halls until I found the empty Charms classroom. It was a bit past nine when I entered.  
  
The room was dark, but I could see a silhouette standing near the window sill, outlined by the beams from the moon.  
  
Instinctively I groped around for a lamp or something. "How about we get some light in here?"  
  
Finally I found a lamp, muttered "Lumos," at it, and the room was filled with a healthy glow.  
  
Malfoy got up from his spot on the window sill and came towards me. To my surprise, he took out his wand, and murmured, "Nox," at the lamp, and the room instantly became dark again.  
  
He turned to face me, and I could barely see him in the little light we had from the moon. "Sorry bout that, chick," he whispered in my ear.  
  
My skin crawled when I felt his hot breath in my ear. But I swore to maintain my composure, and I said to him, "I will not be referred to as 'chick.' I'm a fully grown woman and intend to be treated as such."  
  
"Now you're talking," he murmured, and the next thing I knew, he had dipped me back and his lips were on top of mine.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, including Silver-Pen aka Rouge, loony loopy lupin, Cute Blossom, smiley13, Dragon Eyes, draco n harmine fanatic, vanny, Tropical Flavored Yama, Lily Evans, and Danielle V. James.  
  
Lily Evans- thanks so much for the advice, I tried to keep it in mind while writing this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK Rowling. Enough said.  
The line, "I will not be referred to as 'chick'. I'm a fully grown woman and intend to be treated as such," is from Bye Bye Birdie.  
  
Please review! 


	3. Ron

At first I almost felt like I would melt in his arms. But suddenly logic took over my mind, and I realized this was Draco Malfoy I was kissing. I shoved him away.  
  
"What are you doing?" I cried.  
  
"Come on," he murmured, "You know you like it."  
  
"I- I-" I stuttered. As much as I hated to admit it, I did like it. But I couldn't let him know that. Not my worst enemy. "I don't!"  
  
He laughed in my face. Then slowly brought his lips to mine again. I stayed a little longer in the bliss but again pushed him away. Again he tried it. I couldn't fight back anymore. I gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
Just as I was really enjoying it, he pulled away. I moaned. "Come back."  
  
"No," Malfoy started. "No, I can't. You're enjoying this too much. Besides, why would I want to kiss a dirty mudblood?"  
  
That got me mad. Everything I was enjoying before was gone, and all that was left was my anger. "That's it!" I cried. "I don't know why I let you do that in the first place! Oh, I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy!"  
  
By this time Draco had lit the lamp again. "You had better believe it. Meet me here tomorrow night, same time. Don't protest, I know you'll come. You want me."  
  
As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I would come back. I couldn't help myself. I had lots of reasons, of course, to convince myself it was okay to go back there again.  
  
First of all, no one had ever really paid that much attention to me. Especially guys. As much as I hated to admit it, I was seventeen and I hadn't had too many relationships in my life. In fact, my only real boyfriend was Viktor Krum. Ron and I hadn't really had a real relationship, and to tell the truth, I couldn't really see myself in one with him.  
  
Second of all, I was lonely. And even though Draco Malfoy isn't exactly the first person I'd go to when I want company, he just happens to be around. So I figure, I might as well. I've got nothing else to do.  
  
Lastly, he was "Draco Malfoy." He was popular and good looking. And I had fun when I was with him. As much as I tried to remember all the bad things he's done as he kissed me, they were mostly wiped away as soon as his lips touched mine. It took every ounce of reality left in me to stop him, and even that didn't work too well.  
  
But then again, I could also think of tons of reasons that I shouldn't go to meet him. I mean, there was no logical explanation of Malfoy's sudden attaction to me. For all I know, it could be some kind of trick. But then again, I doubted that. I just had an impluse that this wasn't a joke. Although I couldn't tell if it was sincere or not. I figured that another night with him would tell me.  
  
Also, there was the fact that he was "Draco Malfoy." He had picked on Harry, Ron and me for years, and he had been awfully mean. I had stayed in my room certain nights just to cry because of something he had done. He was just a cruel person. Nevertheless, my mind was made up. I was going to go see him again.  
  
The next evening I was in the common room again. The boys were emersed in a book of Qudditch plays, so I decided to make my exit quietly. Hopefully they would be so busy they wouldn't notice my absence.  
  
I had almost made it to the door. But suddenly Ron looked up. "Hermione! Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh, just for a walk."  
  
He crossed over to me. "I don't believe you. Where are you really going?"  
  
I thought fast. "I didn't want anyone to know this... but I- I have detention with Snape." I pretended to be ashamed. "I didn't want to ruin my Head Girl status."  
  
"Oh, Mione! All right, go ahead. We'll be thinking of you."  
  
I was about to get away where suddenly Ron stopped me again. "Wait, you dropped something..."  
  
I froze when I saw the piece of paper in Ron's hand. It was the note from Draco. I watched him reading it to himself.  
  
"Hermione..." he started. "How... how could you? And you lied to me! To us!"  
  
And everything was moving so quickly. The next thing I knew, Ron was raising his hand up to my face. I braced my self for the slap, and he came so close to hitting me, but then he just stopped.  
  
He gasped and grabbed his wrist. "I- I would never hit you, Mione. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I just... I just... oh my god!" he cried, and he ran from the room, up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
Harry and Ginny came running over. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm... I'm fine," I muttered weakly.  
  
"I can't believe my brother would do that!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Neither can I," said Harry. "It just doesn't seem like Ron, especially since he, well you know, he likes you."  
  
"I guess it just got him really upset," I mumbled.  
  
"What was that fight about, anyway?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, it... it was nothing," I lied.  
  
Harry looked at me carefully, and said, "It didn't seem like nothing."  
  
"It wasn't," Ginny said quietly. She had found the note that Ron had dropped. She slowly handed it to Harry, then turned to me. "Hermione, why didn't you tell us? You could trust us."  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, turning red.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, Herm," said Ginny. "I can see you're really upset. Look, just go and meet Draco, and don't worry about anything."  
  
"Thanks," I said, and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione?" Ginny smiled slyly. "Have fun."  
  
I smiled weakly, but still shaking, I walked out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Thanks to smiley13, Alyssa Evans, IceFire11, Banessia, SweetDreamz2414, unregistered, YSM, and amaryllis for reviewing!  
  
CNJ- I take it you don't read many HP fics. Because Hermione/Draco pairings are actually very common and very popular. But I do agree with you that they are like oil and water, which is why their relationship turns out to be a very interesting one. 


	4. And So We Meet Again

I headed to our usual charms classroom, and on my way there, I found myself hoping he would kiss me again. Who knows, maybe it was because I'd never gotten attention like this before, and Draco was new and exciting. I'd always wanted to be kissed like that, deep in the back of my mind, and it was absolutely thrilling.  
  
I reached the door and walked in. Again, the lights were off, but I knew Draco was there. I could feel his presence.  
  
Sure enough, I heard his footsteps coming towards me. He pulled me closer to him, and I leaned up to get the kiss I had been fantasizing about. But it never came.  
  
"What, do you expect me to kiss you?" he asked me softly. "So now the Mudblood wants it."  
  
I knew I shouldn't let him get away with calling me that, but he was right. I did want it, and so badly. "Please," I said quietly.  
  
"Oh, always polite, aren't you, Granger?" he asked me. "Well, maybe you'll get more than you bargained for tonight."  
  
I didn't exactly know what he meant by that, but I didn't care. Because he started to kiss me, and I was lost. It was such passion and lust, like I'd never experienced before. And I wanted it, and wanted more. I pulled him closer to me.  
  
Much to my surprise, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to an empty table, where he started to kiss me even more. Just then, he did something that I'd never expected to happen. He started unbuttoning my robes.  
  
As much as I didn't want to, I pulled my lips away from him. "What are you doing?" I asked hoarsely.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" he asked me. "Oh wait..." he smiled. "This won't be your first time, will it, Granger?"  
  
I didn't look at him. "Aw, well, I'll take it gentle," he said.  
  
"I don't want to at all," I told him.  
  
But he just smiled. "Yes, you do," he told me. "You like this, don't you?" he pulled me up and kissed me again, deeply. All I could do was moan. "And just think," he told me, "How much better the next step will be."  
  
I started to rethink all my morals in those few split seconds. True, I had said I wanted to wait until marriage, but really, what was the point? I figured I was one of the few girls that hadn't already, and they were all fine. Besides, it would just be one night. And I wanted him so badly.  
  
"All right," I mumbled.  
  
"Good," he said, and kissed me again. He unbuttoned all my robes and took off my clothes. Now I was naked and he was fully clothed. I waited for him to make his move, but he just stood there over the counter, watching me.  
  
"Hurry up," I moaned, and he laughed. He actually laughed at me.  
  
"All right," he said, "But not here." He picked me up and tapped some bricks on the wall.  
  
"What are you doing?" I managed to ask.  
  
"I'm taking this secret passage to the Slytherin house," he said. Just then the wall opened and he started to carry me through.   
  
My heart was beating a mile a minute. What would this be like? What would happen? I could hardly breathe!  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was kinda short. Next one up soon! This is the "farthest" I've ever taken my characters in my writing. I hope it's okay.  
  
Thanks to f0xyness39, Sweetwater, amaryllis, Tropical Flavored Yama, Lizzie, the person that didn't leave a name, and Banessia for reviewing!  
  
Tropical Flavored Yama- I hope this was enough action for you! 


	5. Where Did My Draco Go?

Now that I look back, I regret what I did with Draco. For more than one reason. But we'll get to that soon enough.  
  
I can hardly stand to talk about it, it brings back such strong memories. I don't want to talk about it. All I'll tell you is, we, well, you know... we had sex. And it felt good at the time.  
  
I lay there afterwards, exhausted. He had been gentle on me, but I was still wiped out. I fell asleep soon after, in his bed.  
  
I didn't wake up until late the next morning. I looked around and didn't know where I was. Then I realized- I had been with Draco last night. But I was in the empty Charms classroom. How did I get here?  
  
I didn't have time to ponder on it, though, because I realized it was late Monday morning. I'd missed breakfast and our first class had already started. I hurried into Herbology, hoping Professor Sprout wouldn't be too angry.  
  
When I arrived, everyone just stared at me. Then all the Gryffindors started breaking into whispers. I knew it must look suspicious that I didn't return back to Gryffindor Tower, but I couldn't worry about that now. Luckily, Professor Sprout was pretty easy going with me, I guess since I'm Head Girl. She didn't yell or anything, but asked me to come tonight to help her with some plants. Almost like a detention, but I didn't mind.  
  
The hard part was Ron and Harry. As soon as I slipped in next to them, they attacked me with questions. "Where were you?" whispered Harry.  
  
"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Ron. "She was off with Draco Malfoy, our sworn enemy- all night."  
  
"Herm, is it true?" Harry asked me.  
  
I didn't want to lie to them, they were my two best friends, but what could I say? So I just mumbled, "Would I do something like that? Now leave me alone." But they wouldn't stop bombarding me with questions, so I switched seats next to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
But the rumors had reached them, too, and they also attacked with questions. Only they wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
"So, you spend the entire night with Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked me.  
  
"Well, it's about time," chimed in Parvati.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you'd be a virgin forever."  
  
"And Draco Malfoy- now that's not a bad choice." I two girls burst into giggles. I just ignored them. I could deal with their ditzy ways. It was easier than dealing with Harry, and especially Ron, when they're angry.  
  
But I soon found myself drifting off into daydreams during Herbology. I mean, it was nice to finally have a guy care about me. And to have a boyfriend! Well, I'd have to talk to Draco about that. But after all we'd been through, I was sure he missed me as much as I missed him.  
  
I looked forward to dinner that night, since it would be the one time I'd see Draco all day. That was another funny thing. I'd started thinking of him as Draco, the person, instead of Malfoy, the bouncing ferret.  
  
But when I walked into the Great Hall, Draco wasn't seated at the Slytherin table. I waited and waited, but he never came. I was so looking forward to seeing him, that I couldn't help myself. I went over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Pansy Parkinson looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here, mudblood?"  
  
I ignored the insult. "Look, I need to talk to you. Do any of you know where Draco is?"  
  
"Draco?" asked Millicent Bulstrode. "Why would you want to know that?"  
  
"It's important, or else you know I wouldn't come over here to ask you." I gave them a look. "Now please just tell me where he is. I know that you know."  
  
Blaise Zabini looked at me from across the table. "I won't even begin to ask why you want to know. I have my ideas." She laughed a rich laugh, that almost made me cringe. "I'll tell you where Draco is, honey."  
  
Why was she acting like this? Blaise had always scared the hell out of me anyway, I wished she would just hurry up and tell me where Draco was so I could get out of Slytherin territory. "Where?"  
  
"Well, he's not here," she told me. "In fact, last night was the last night he'd ever be a student at Hogwarts. His father transferred him to Durstrang. He left early this morning, around six o'clock."  
  
I just stared at her. Then I got up and ran from the table, ran from the Great Hall, and up into Gryffindor Tower, to fling myself on my bed and cry my eyes out.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I'm glad that chapter's over. I must tell you: I hated this story. I'm sure I would enjoy reading it, but I hated writing all the... stuff. So, as you can tell, I didn't talk much about it. I was going to write it, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Hopefully I'll update more soon now. Thanks for all your support!  
  
Thanks to amaryllis, Tabitha, Sex & Diamonds, and Tropical Flavored Yama for reviewing. 


	6. Why and Because

A/N: I want to let you all know, that it is impossible for me to write a story without a happy ending. Just keep that in mind as you read this story.  
  
************************************************************************  
Why the hell would he do that to me? Why? All the sadness I experienced was gone, and replaced by lashing anger. But not only at Draco. At myself, too. Why did I have to do that with him? Why would he leave me like that? I was filled with so many "whys", but no one had any "becauses."  
  
Well, I wasn't going to just sit there sobbing over him. I would do something about it. I took a deep breath and headed down to the common room. I was hoping Harry would be there.  
  
He was, and lucky for me, Ron wasn't anywhere around. "Harry, I need to talk to you," I told him.  
  
He nodded and we headed for an empty corner. I took a deep breath and started. "I guess you figured out what I did with Draco last night." He just nodded again. "Well, this morning I found out that he was transferred to Durmstrang."  
  
This time Harry decided to say something. "Look, Hermione," he started, " I understand what you did, and that maybe you're regretting it now. But no matter how much you wish you didn't do it, it still happened and you can't erase the past. And as much as I'd like to say I understand and I'll be here for you, I don't. I don't understand why you would go off and do something like this without telling your best friends, Ron and me. I'll try and help you in any way I can, but I don't know how much that'll be."  
  
I felt like crying but I held it back. He was right, of course. "I need a favor," I told him. "I need to borrow Hedwig. I'm going to send a letter to Draco asking him why he did what he did. Please let me use her. She's the fastest and the smartest owl, she'll be sure to find him."  
  
"Of course, Hermione," Harry told me. "She's downstairs with the school owls. Good luck."  
  
I headed down and fetched Hedwig, and gave her the note that I had already written to Draco. It basically asked him why he didn't tell me he was leaving, and why he did that to me.  
  
A few days later I actually got a note back from him. It simply said this.  
  
Hermione-  
  
I never loved you. I'm sorry, but you were a one night stand. Don't get me wrong, you're a very attractive girl and I'd wanted to do that for some time. But I knew you wanted something more, and I didn't want commitment. So I did it the night before I left so you couldn't chase after me. I'm sorry things turned out like this, but it's all for the best. I'm not asking you to forgive me. You have to understand, I didn't want you planning our wedding or anything. Go marry Harry or Ron. They won't do anything to you like I did. I hope you can get over me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco  
  
I was so upset. How dare he write those things, or think those things. And the conceited bastard! "I hope you can get over me"! Trust me, I already am. I wanted to forget it ever happened and start over. And I pretty much did. I returned to my normal life, studying for school, doing my work, and being Head Girl.  
  
But my life couldn't completely turn back to normal. For a few weeks after he left, I noticed my period hadn't come, and it was about a week late. I didn't think much about it then, it had done stuff like this before, not showing up at the right time, but maybe I should have paid more attention to it back then. I should have realized.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I guess you all figured out what's going to happen! Don't be mad, remember, I promise a happy ending! Anyway, I figured that I don't hate this story, I just hated certain parts of it, I don't like being so cruel to Hermione! But things will get better.  
  
Thanks to Bethany, YSM, Veronica*James, and Tropical Flavored Yama for reviewing!  
  
If anyone wants me to email them when I update, just say so in your review! 


	7. The Big News

After my period didn't show up for two and a half weeks, I got really worried. I went down to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Fine, we'll test you," she muttered at me. "I'll use this potion."  
  
I wasn't sure exactly had the potion worked, but I had to pee in a cup and then she mixed the clear potion with my urine. It turned a bright blue.  
  
"That's not good, honey," she told me. "You're pregnant."  
  
I gasped. This could not be happening.  
  
"You're fine for now," Madame Pomfrey told me, "but you'll need regular check ups. I can supply those. And lucky for you, you won't be due until after school is out. So at least you can complete school. Now, go off, I'm sure you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to some people. Go on, get out of here."  
  
As I was leaving, I could hear her muttering something about, "foolish children nowadays." Suddenly she turned back to me. "Hey, aren't you Head Girl?"  
  
"Yes," I mumbled.  
  
"Some example you're setting." I could have cried. But it was true.  
  
With a sinking feeling in my stomach, I headed up to my room. No one was there. I had to face this thing, I couldn't change it now. I made a list of all the people I would have to tell about this... everyone else would find out when my stomach started getting larger.  
  
Mum and Dad, Professor Dumbledore, Harry and Ron, Draco, Professor McGonagall  
  
Those were all the people that needed to be alerted as soon as possible. At least, those were all the ones I could think of.   
  
I decided to write to Draco first. I figured he would be the easiest, since all I had to do was write to him, I didn't have to tell him in person. And I didn't really care what he thought about it. Well, I guess I did a little, but not as much as my family and close friends.  
  
Draco-  
I wanted to get you out of life forever and forget about you. Unfortunately, nature will not let me do that. I am writing to let you know you have gotten me pregnant. It is necessary for you to send child support, but I don't want any other help. In fact, I don't want to ever see your face again.  
-Hermione  
  
Maybe it was a little harsh, but I didn't care. I figured I would owl Mum and Dad next. Even though they're muggles, they're still accostumed to the wizarding uses of mail.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
How are you? I hope you're well. I have a bit of news to tell you. I know I have always been a good student, always doing what I am supposed to. I made a horrible mistake. I gave up my virginity and now I am pregnant. I am so sorry, and if I could do anything to go back and not have done it, I would have. But it's too late now, and I'm facing the consequences. The father is Draco Malfoy, though I never want to see his face again. It's a long story. I'm sure he'll send me child support though, they're rich enough to. Again, I'm so sorry and I wish I hadn't done it. Please forgive me.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
I sent off a school owl with my parents' letter and Hedwig with Draco's, hoping she'd be able to find him again. I didn't ask Harry if I could use her, I just hope he won't be too mad. Now I'll have to go off and find Harry and Ron. I have to tell them.  
  
I knew where they'd be. They were supposed to be doing a Potions assignment, but I knew they'd be playing chess instead. At least no one else would be around. All the older kids had gone into Hogsmeade, and the younger ones wouldn't be hanging around the common room.  
  
Sure enough, the room was deserted, except for Harry and Ron in the corner. I approached them. I didn't lecture them about not doing their Potions work. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked me.   
  
I looked at the floor. I guess you two figured out what I did with Draco that night, about three weeks ago." The boys were silent. "Well, I..." I didn't know how to say this. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Ron turned bright red. "What the hell, Hermione?" he cried. "What the hell!" And he went running from the room.  
  
Harry just looked at me. "I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Why the hell didn't you use protection?"  
  
I sighed. I'd been thinking the same thing myself. "I don't know, I just forgot."  
  
"You just forgot?" cried Harry. "How can you forget a thing like that? It's so simple. There are potions and spells you can cast. I'm sure you knew that."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry Harry!" I yelled. "But it's too late now! There's nothing I can do!"  
  
"Hermione, it's just that..." he faltered. "It's just that, for someone so smart, that sure was a dumb thing to do."  
  
"I know," I whispered, and ran from the common room. I didn't want to tell Dumbledore, but I had to. I started off on my way to his office.  
  
I explained to him what happened. He listened. Then he spoke. "Hermione, I can tell that you know what you did was wrong, as you said, it was the biggest mistake of your life. But I can tell you regret it more than anything. So I don't see any reason why this should interfer with your school work. Except for morning sickness, and we have potions for that. There is no need for you to be punished, I think you have been punished enough."  
  
"Thank you," I said humbly, and slipped out the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I think this is one of my longest chapters! Please review!  
  
Thanks to DrAcOlUvA99, Peppermint Pixie, Black Angel, and Googooliebokee for reviewing! 


	8. The Word Gets Around

I knew there was only one more person that I had to talk to. That was Professor McGonagall. Now, I was very thankful for Professor Dumbledore's reaction, but I doubted that I could be so lucky as with McGonagall. I took a deep breath and knocked on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" Called her voice from the other side.  
  
"It's Hermione Granger," I said nervously.  
  
"Oh, come on in, Hermione."  
  
I stepped into the office I had been in so many times before. Always working on something as a prefect or Head Girl, I had often had to come here. But now it was different. Now would be the first time I would most likely get lectured in this office.  
  
I took a deep breath. Then, without stopping, and my eyes glued to the floor, I spilled my story for what seemed like the hundreth time today. "I made a big mistake. I lost my viriginity and now I'm pregnant. I'm really sorry, and I realize the mistake that I made, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. I'm so sorry."  
  
Professor McGongall looked directly at me. "I am surprised at you, Hermione Granger. You are the Head Girl of this school. You need to be a role model and set an example for the others in this school. Now, may I even ask who is the father of this child? Is it Potter or Weasley?"  
  
I gulped and said, "Well, it's neither Professor. It's... Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Hermione! I am so surprised that you could even let someone like that..." she trailed off as she saw the tears running down my face. "Why, Hermione, I..." She looked very uncomfortable in this situation. "Please stop crying, it will get you nowhere. Now, the best thing to do right now is to go talk to Dumbledore about this."  
  
"I aready did," I sniffed.  
  
"Oh, well, that's good. Umm, go run along, I have nothing else to say to you."  
  
About a week past, and it was a normal week, as if nothing had happened. Well, except for the fact that Ron wasn't really speaking to me. I don't know what his problem is. At least I have Harry. Without Harry, I would never have been able to get through this.  
  
It was early in the morning and we were at breakfast. I got two owls that morning, carrying two letters. One from Draco, one from my parents. I opened the one from Draco first.  
  
Hermione-  
Sorry about that. I figured you'd be smart enough to use protection. And on your first shot, too. Wow. Okay, I'll send the money every month, I don't want to get in trouble with the law. But I never want to see you or the kid ever.  
-Draco  
  
I always knew that Malfoy had no heart. Didn't even want to see his own kid. Well, that was fine with me. I'd get through on my own.  
  
My heart pounding, I opened the letter from my parents next. I was dreading what it would say.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I'm sure you know that we can't begin to express how disappointed we are. We have always been so proud of you and everything you've done. It's hard for us to believe you would do something like this. We think you've realized your mistake and learned your lesson, though. So we agreed that we will support you emotionally in this time. Financially is a different story. Since this is your life and your mistake, you need to support yourself. If you desperately need some money, we'll send it to you, but you have to try and manage on your own. Remember we always love you, and we miss you.  
Love,  
Mum and Dad  
  
Of course, that response was to be expected, but I started to cry anyway. Harry noticed and said to me, "Don't cry, Mione. Please. It will be okay."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry," I sniffed. "I just can't help it."  
  
"Well, you'd better get over it," Ron threw at me, "because we have to go to Potions now."  
  
Even though Ron was being really nasty about it, I knew he was right. We did have to go to Potions- my least favorite class.  
  
As soon as I walked through the door, I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And, no, it wasn't morning sickness. All the Slytherins stopped talking and turned to stare at me. Blaise Zabini stood up and walked towards me.  
  
"Hermione Granger," she said to me. Well, not just to me, but the whole room. Everyone was listening to her, and she knew it. "I guess you'll have a lot on your hands, in nine months." She smiled sneakily. "So, will it be a boy or a girl?"  
  
I slid into my seat and buried my head in my hands.  
  
Pansy chimed in. "I bet you want a girl. But what if Draco wants a boy?" She emphasized Malfoy's name.  
  
"Hey, just leave her alone!" I heard a voice shout. At first I thought it was Harry, but then I realized that it was Ron.  
  
"What are you sticking up for her, Weasley?" asked Blaise. "Wish it was your child?"  
  
Ron didn't have time to retort, though, as Professor Snape walked in the door. Blaise waltzed back to her seat, and as she passed me, she whispered, "I wonder what Snape will think about your little predicament."  
  
What did she mean by that? I wondered. How would Snape possibly know?  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry, two seats away from me. He muttered gruffly down the table, "I need to talk to you after class, Hermione." I just nodded.  
  
Professor Snape stood in front of the class. "Today, students," he began, "We will not be working much with Potions. I want you to write a three foot long essay. Your topic is 'The Biggest Mistake Of My Life.'" He then looked right at me, and smiled evilly.  
  
That was the last straw. I raised my hand, and without waiting to be called on, I said, "That's not fair, Professor. This is Potions class. That essay has nothing to do with Potions."  
  
"Ah, but I am especially looking forward to reading yours. Unless you'd rather come up here and tell the class right now your biggest mistake."  
  
I stood flat on my feet and looked Snape in the eye. "I refuse to write that essay."  
  
I heard a few students gasp. Hermione Granger, Head Girl, model student, refusing to do work? Well, it was no wonder. Everyone knew what her biggest mistake was.  
  
"If you don't like it," Snape said coolly, "You can leave. And fail this class."  
  
That was all I needed. All my anger boiled over. I grabbed all my stuff and ran from the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I'm afraid I won't be able to update as often. Summer's ending, schooling starting. School starts in two days, Sept. 4. But I'll try and update at least once a week, maybe even more frequently. Please review!  
  
Thanks to Rosie, super-sailor-saturn39, amaryllis, and unregistered for reviewing! 


	9. What's Forever For?

As I exited the room, I let out a long, shaky breath. I'd never walked out on a class before. Much less Potions. I was just fuming with anger. He had no right to do that. And even though I'll get a failing grade, well, maybe I can talk to Dumbledore into getting me out of it.  
  
I headed aimlessly down the hall, not sure of where to go. Finally I decided to just go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I had been sitting in my usual chair for about five minutes when I heard the door open again. And in came Harry and Ron.  
  
I looked up, surprised. "What are you two doing here?" I asked. "Potions isn't over yet."  
  
Ron smiled a little and said, "Yes, well, we took your lead and walked out of the class."  
  
I gasped. "You didn't!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Yup, we sure did! Snape just said after you left, 'well, if anyone else feels this assignment is unfair, they can leave the room and join Miss Granger- with a failing grade.' So me and Ron got up and left!"  
  
I had to smile a little. "I can't believe you guys."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Look, I need to go up to my room and do something. I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
And so Harry left, leaving me alone with Ron.  
  
It was silent for a few moments, until finally I spoke. "You wanted to speak with me, Ron?"  
  
He turned pink and looked down at the floor. "Yeah, Hermione. I... I just want to tell you that... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was so mean to you about everything."  
  
"Oh Ron," I sighed. "Look, it's okay. I mean, I guess I could understand how you would be angry with me. I'm sorry, too."  
  
Ron continued, never looking at me once. "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you if you need to talk. Me and Harry both. You're our best friend, Mione."  
  
"I know."  
  
I felt much better after I'd made up with Ron. Things tried to go back to normal, but it was never really the same. Still, Ron and Harry were great friends, and I was very sad at graduation that June when I had to leave them. I cried and cried. My stomach was bigger by than, fairly noticable. I was due in late August, early September.  
  
After we left Hogwarts I went back to live with my parents. I had no where else to go until after the baby was born. My parents, both being dentists, were very busy and hardly ever home. I mostly moped around the house, feeling sorry for myself. It was much easier to deal when other people were around, espeically Harry and Ron.  
  
I was feeling particularly blue one day when I was sitting at my kitchen table. I had nothing to do, so I was sitting there munching on some dry cereal, and listening to the muggle radio. A country song came on, sung clear and sweet by a young singer named Billy Gilman. I've never much related to music, but this song truly touched me. The music wafted through the room and filled my head.  
  
"I've been looking at people   
And how they change with the times.  
And lately all I've been seeing are people  
Throwing love away and losing their minds.  
Or maybe it's me that's gone crazy,   
Cause I can't understand why  
All these people keep hurting each other,  
Good love is so hard to come by.  
So what's the glory in living?   
Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore?  
And if love never lasts forever  
Tell me, what's forever for?  
  
Well, I've been listening to people  
And they say love is the key  
It's not my way to let them lead me astray  
It's only that I wanna believe  
But I see love hungry people  
Trying their best to survive  
While in their hands is a dying romance  
They're not even trying to keep it alive.  
So what's the glory in living?  
Doesn't anybody ever stay together anymore?  
And if love never lasts forever  
Tell me, what's forever for?  
  
And if love never lasts forever  
Tell me  
What's forever for?"  
  
I cried after the song ended, and quietly switched off the radio. So many feelings were in that song, how could a fourteen year old boy know what they all meant? But he sang it and he told me.  
  
I'd thrown love away with Draco. I did it when I didn't really love him. And now, I'm losing love, I'm trying hard to hang on, but it isn't there anymore.  
  
I found it so hard to express what I was feeling. All I knew was that the song had made me realize something. Something that I had felt all along but never really knew.  
  
So I did the only sensible thing to do. I called Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Yay, I enjoyed putting the Billy Gilman song in! Though I'm not sure if he was the first person to sing it, someone else might have sung it too. If you don't know the song, it really is beautiful, I wish you could hear the music.  
  
Anyway, school started up again, thank goodness it's the weekend. I hate waking up at 6:20 every morning.  
  
Please review!  
  
Thanks to Leeann, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Michelle, amaryllis, kelpiemonkey, wheezes, and Bethany for reviewing!  
  
Leeann- don't worry, I promise you with all my heart there will be a happy ending! I just feel that in a story, sometimes the characters must learn a lesson first before they reach the happy ending. 


	10. What's In A Name?

I could barely talk on the phone. "Harry," I managed to choke out. Then I broke into sobs.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked. "How are you? What's wrong? Are you okay, Hermione?"  
  
"I n-need to talk t-to you," I sniffed. "Only I d-don't seem to be doing v-very good at that."  
  
"Could you come over here?" Harry asked me. "I mean, over to my new apartment. You know where it is, right? And didn't you get your apparation license? I think we need to talk in person."  
  
"Okay," I agreed, and quietly hung up the phone.  
  
It's kind of funny, now that I think about it later, that Harry even had a phone in his house. But many witches and wizards were starting to think that the muggle telephone was a much faster and efficent method of communication than owls. And so Harry had put a phone into his home and had given me the number before we left school.  
  
I wasn't sure if I was in any condition to apparate, but I prepared myself and focused wholly on the task ahead. I closed my eyes, as I always do, and when I opened them again I was in the kitchen of Harry's apartment. He was sitting at the table.  
  
I sat down across from him. "You look a little better than you sounded on the phone," Harry said to me.  
  
"I feel a bit better," I told him. "I've calmed down a little."  
  
"Good, good," he mused. "I guess I'll start talking."  
  
I just nodded, and he continued. "I know that you've been through a lot. I hope that you know I care about you and that I'll always be here for you."  
  
"You told me all that before we left school," I pointed out.  
  
He smiled a little and said, "Quit interrupting, I'm trying to make a point. So anyway, I feel that I didn't really do everything I could after what happened. I realized something." He turned his glance away from me and looked down at his shoes. "I realized... that I love you, Hermione."  
  
I was speechless for a moment. Even though he had said those words to me so many times in my fantasies, this was real life. He really meant it. He really loved me.  
  
"Oh, Harry," I mumbled. Then I started crying again. I couldn't help it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, worriedly. "Did I say something wrong? Really, Hermione, it's okay. I don't want to put any more pressure on you. You don't have to say anything now. In fact, you can just have a cup of tea and then leave if you want."  
  
He had already gotten up and started to prepare the tea things. "No," I choked. "These are tears of happiness. I love you too, Harry."  
  
He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me. Then he walked over and embraced me.  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry," I murmured in his ear. "You've done everything for me."  
  
About half an hour later, we were sitting and chatting over tea. The conversation took a turn for the more serious, though, as we started talking about my baby.  
  
"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, I could know, obviously there are lots of tests or potions that would tell me." I grinned. "But I want to be surprised."  
  
"So have you thought of any names?"  
  
"Acually, I've been so busy, or I've had so many things running through my mind that I haven't had time to think about it. Do you want to brainstorm with me now?"  
  
"Sure," he grinned, and grabbed some quills and parcment from a cabinet. "Now, write down your top five names for a boy, and then those for a girl," he instructed me.  
  
I sat down and thought for a long time. I could tell Harry was thinking hard, too. Slowly I thought of names I liked, and wrote them down. Harry had finished before me and was watching me. I smiled at him. "What's your first choice for a boy?"  
  
"Don't laugh," he said, laughing to himself. "Okay, I heard this name once for a boy and I just really liked it. It's a little weird, but I think it's cool. It's Adrian."  
  
I thought about it. "Actually, I rather like it. Adrian. I think it's got a great sound to it. My first choice was Timothy, but I also really like my second choice, which was William."  
  
The rest of mine were Adam, Jack, and Vincent. Harry's were James, William, Hunter, and Kirby.  
  
I laughed at the last one. "Kirby?" I asked. "Where did you come up with that."  
  
He grinned. "I dunno, I think I read it in a book once. I just thought it was cool."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Okay, girls now. My choices were Lara, Julie, Arianna, Dawn, and Hope."  
  
"Oooh, I like Hope. And Arianna," commented Harry. "And actually, I also had Julie. My other four were Molly, Pauline, Rebecca, and Alexandra."  
  
I looked down at my parchment and the notes I had scribbled. Too many choices!  
  
"So, do you have any idea what you're going to name the kid?"  
  
"No idea!" I smiled. "I'd better think of something by the time he's born, though!" Then I got serious. "I really hope he doesn't look like Draco."  
  
Harry looked solemn. "So do I. Look, Hermione, everything's going to be okay. I promise."  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Yay, I finally get to update! You know what's really stupid? I have to take keyboarding in school. I took the post test, and it said I typed 63 words per minute. So what's the point of me even taking the stupid class? It's pass or fail anyway. Lol, I can type so well from all the practice I get typing these stories!  
  
Thanks to K. Ashley, Ineedmyritalinok, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Leann, wheezes, Michelle, Jennifer01, queen of the clarinets, and amaryllis for reviewing! 


	11. It's Time

Harry and I spent so much time together after that night. We ate dinner together almost every night, and we would get together and watch a muggle movie or something. And the weeks passed, and my stomach grew bigger.  
  
My due date was August 27, and today was August 18th. I was spending a few hours at Harry's place that night, and I had to discuss something with him.  
  
"Harry, I'm so scared," I said. "When the baby starts to come, I have to go to St. Mungo's so they can deliever it there. But my parents don't know how to get there or anything, and I won't be in a well enough condition to apparate. I'm not from a wizarding family. What if I don't make it?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "Well, if you're really worried, you can stay here if you want. You know, in my spare room. Just so things get better."  
  
"Thank you so much, Harry. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it," he replied, "Apparate back to your house and get some stuff that you need, and then come on back here."  
  
I did as he told me too, and soon I was ready to live for a week or two in Harry's spare room.  
  
It was about a week later, and Harry had gone out that afternoon with a few of his friends to practice Quidditch. He asked if I wanted to come along and watch, but I declined his offer. I'd rather stay at home.  
  
When Harry arrived back at the apartment, though, I was in tears. He had a look of great excitement on his face, but as soon as he saw me he immeadiately looked concerned. "What's wrong, Hermione? Is something going on?"  
  
It was just a stupid little thing that had been worrying me. "Oh Harry," I sighed, "I just don't want my child to end up without a father. And I'm afraid I won't be able to handle things on my own. I'm so confused. Last year I was so sure of everything, I wanted to go on and get a good job, I know I was smart enough to. I never wanted to be a stay-at-home mom, I wanted to be a working woman. And now, that's all gone. I don't know what to do. I don't know how I'll manage."  
  
Harry got an extremely nervous look on his face, but took a deep breath and said, "You could stay here, Mione."  
  
"Oh, I am staying here until the baby is born, and then I'll probably go back to my parents. I don't know how long I'll stay with them, hopefully I'll get a job and be able to afford some kind of house or apartment or something."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," he said softly. "I meant, you could stay here, forever."  
  
I stared at him blankly, not really sure if I was understanding what he was saying.  
  
"I mean, I would like to marry me, Mione."  
  
I gasped. That was certainly not what I was expecting.  
  
Harry was quick to begin talking again. "Of course, I'm sure you'll want to wait, that's fine, I mean we can wait a few years, wait until you're settled down, you have a job and something to do with the baby..."  
  
"I would love to marry you, Harry!" I cried.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Mione, but I don't have a ring or anything for you. I'll run out and buy you something as soon as possible-"  
  
"Harry, that's not important," I interrupted. "What's important is that I love you."  
  
"And I love you. And, oh Hermione, I almost forgot, I have wonderful news! This is why I can marry you. I just got a job! When I was out practicing Quidditch with Ron, Seamus, and some of the other guys, there was a scout there watching. They want me to come play for the Chudley Cannons." He grinned, then continued, "It's not one of the best teams, but Ron's thrilled about it."  
  
I leaned over the couch and hugged him. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you!"  
  
I sighed. Things were finally working out for me. Harry leaned over and kissed me. It was long, embracing kiss, and I was really enjoying it. Suddenly I screamed.  
  
"What is it?" cried Harry. "Did I do something wrong? What's going on? Are you okay?"  
  
"Harry!" I cried. "Damn, Harry, Damn! I think my water just broke!"  
  
"What? Now? Are you sure?"  
  
"I think I'd know!!" I screamed. "Quick, get me to St. Mungo's!"   
"Wait, no, not yet!" he cried. "I'm not ready yet! You're three days early! It can't be now! Oh, shit!"  
  
I whimpered as Harry ran around the apartment, trying to gather everything together. "Okay, I have your stuff for over night," he winced as I screamed again, I was getting another labor pain. "And we're all set to travel through the fire place by floo powder. Okay, come on, let's go!"  
  
"It's time!" I screamed, as Harry led me to the fireplace.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Whee, what fun! Anyway, it gets kinda difficult for me to write out the labor scenes or anything like that, so I went and reread a fan fiction for inspiration. The story is called Amicitia, by Julephenia. I recommend you all read it, it is a really wonderful story.  
  
Also, I am writing an interactive fic under my other pen name, broadwaystar32, so if you're interested, check it out. Hurry, though, because the deadline is this Tuesday, Sept. 17! I'm taking around 20 entries, so good luck~  
  
Wow, there was so much action in this chapter! Harry proposes, and she goes into labor... sheesh. How do I write it all? I will end up updating soon, I think, because I don't want to keep you in suspense! Come to think of it, I don't want to keep myself in suspense either, because I haven't written it yet! Please review!  
  
Thanks to queen of the clarinets, fanficaholic1377, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, and amaryllis for reviewing! 


	12. Happily Ever After

I got to the hospital all right, with Harry's help. Breathing heavily, I was rushed to a dilevery room.  
  
The next few hours were too painful to talk about. I squeezed Harry's hand the whole time, breathing deeply. Finally, at around eleven o'clock, I had a baby.  
  
It was a boy. "What's his name?" asked the witch, who was writing out the birth certificate.  
  
"Adrian William," I replied. "Granger. At least for now."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked my mother, who was sitting in the room."  
  
"Well," I told her, "Soon it might be Adrian William Potter."  
  
Harry smiled at me. "What a beautiful name," he whispered.  
  
My mother was in shock. But I think she was pleased, too. She had always liked Harry. I know how disappointed she was about Draco, but I think I had finally pleased her.  
  
Adrian was beautiful. At first I thought caring for the kid would be a hassle, but he was a part of me. How could I not love him?  
  
He had a few soft brown curls on his head, the same color as my hair. His eyes were a sky blue, almost like Draco's, but they weren't cold. He opened up his little mouth and wailed. I cried.  
  
Harry knew they were tears of happiness. He kissed me, and then kissed Adrian. "I'm so happy," he whispered.  
  
Harry and I ended up getting married the next year on April 12. Ginny was my maid of honor, and Ron was Harry's best man. Adrian was about eight months old. He was growing rapidly, and although he took up much of my time, I loved him so much.  
  
I had another baby (with Harry, of course!), two years later. This one was a girl, who we named Lily in memory of Harry's mother. At this point Adrian was tottering around and talking to us. He looked at his little sister and said carefully, "Mum, she is so tiny. She is very pretty."  
  
My two children grew up and became students at Hogwarts, where they are now. Adrian is in his third year, while Lily is starting her first.  
  
Their personalities amaze me. Adrian is a quiet, studious boy, very much like myself at that age. Only not nearly as bossy as I was. He excels at school, especially at Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall is still there, and is proud as anything of him. He has a very close group of friends in his house (Gryffindor), and they are really great children and care for each other very much.  
  
Lily is very different from Adrian. A happier child you couldn't meet, she almost always has a smile on her face. She is bright and cheery; alway optomistic. Although she doesn't do quite as well in school as I hoped, she is very talented at Quidditch, and hopes to get on the Gyffindor house team next year. Harry was rather disappointed when Adrian didn't turn out to like Quidditch too much, but he is now pleased that Lily has taken interest in it. Lily is very popular and has many friends, in all houses except for Slytherin.  
  
She tells me about a Slytherin child there, under the name Shawn Parkinson. After taking up all my courage, I owled Pansy about her child. I was afraid she would be rude and nasty to me, but apparently she didn't have any friends left. She immeadiately owled me back, telling me her whole sob story. Apparently Draco did to her what he did to me, about two years after school he came back and told Pansy he loved her, knocked her up, and left her.  
  
I don't think anyone would have believed it, but Pansy and I are close friends now. As hard as it is to believe, we share a similar past. As odd as it is that a friendship has formed, one has. I've forgiven her for everything she ever did to me in the past, and she really is a changed person. Still a single mother, she cares for Shawn more than anything. Lily tells me Shawn is very quiet, and one of the only nice Slytherins.  
  
Harry was signed on to the Chudley Cannons for about a year, and I tried to come to as many games as I could. It wasn't many, though, since I was so busy with Adrian. Ron Weasley came to all of his games though, being such a fan of the Chudley Cannons and, of course, Harry.  
  
Harry has now switched to Puddlemere United, where Oliver Wood plays as Keeper. It was like a giant reunion for the two of them. Ron was working at the ministry for awhile, but he is now an announcer at Quidditch games.  
  
As for me, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a good mother, but now both my kids are at Hogwarts for the year, and they're not home any more. As Harry says, it would be a shame to waste all my schooling and talents. So I have a job with the ministry researching new types of Potions. Potions, who would have thought? But I now see that Potions are fasinating, when you don't have hook nosed Snape hovering over your shoulder.  
  
We have money, to say the least. We live in a fairly large house, but not a mansion or anything. It's what I always wanted, a nice little house, with my loving husband and two kids.  
  
I thought my life would be like a fairy tale. It started with Once Upon A Time. But I know now that even if you begin with Once Upon A Time, it doesn't always end with Happily Ever After. Perhaps I am one of the lucky ones. I've found Harry. Maybe I am living Happily Ever After.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Sob, it's over! I know it was rather short, but I think it was good. I really hope you liked the story, and I hope you will review. I also hope if you enjoyed this you will read some of my other stuff.  
  
I am currently writing a story titled "The Trials And Tribulations Of Ginny Weasley", which is about Ginny's life her 5th year in her diary.  
  
I am also writing No One Is Alone, which is an adventure type story about our favorite trio, plus a few other characters.  
  
I am planning to write a sequel to my story, "Changing Of The Tides," soon.  
  
I am also going to write a sequel to my "musical", "Hogwarts: A Musical."  
  
I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed, so here goes:   
  
Silver-Pen aka Rouge, loony loopy lupin, Kewl Talis, smiley13, Dragon Eyes, draco n harmine fanatic, vanny, Tropical Flavored Yama, Lily Evans, Veronica*James, Alyssa Evans, IceFire11, Banessia, SweetDreamz2414, unregistered, CNJ, YSM, amaryllis, f0xyness39, SweetWater, Lizzie, Tabitha, Sex & Diamonds, Bethany, DrAcOlUvA99, Peppermint Pixie, Black Angel, Googooliebokee, Rosie, super-sailor-saturn39, Leann, dobbie-luvs-sweeties, Michelle, kelpiemonkey, wheezes, K. Ashley, Ineedmyritalinok, Jennifer01, queen of the clarinets, fanficaholic1377, EvilFireWitch, and blueberry girl!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, a big thank you to Leann, who liked this fic enough to ask me to email her when I updated!!!  
  
Please take a look at some of my other fics, and remember, I love you all!!!!!!! 


End file.
